Dessert Oasis
by maravelous
Summary: Oneshot;AU; 'Stressed' is just 'desserts' spelled backwards. — ChouIno


( For the Chouji x Ino FC's one-shot competition on Naruto Forums.)

**Dessert Oasis**

Ino Yamanaka was faced with a strange problem, one she hadn't been forced to inquire since she'd first been solemnly introduced to puberty's dark unmerciful hell, which very well resolved her to feel the same dread that had come over her at her younger age, the same dark and cold shivers that swam in her gut.

And so, she decided to let it out on Chouji.

It was a habit of hers. Chouji was there. Chouji was nice. Chouji was willing. Chouji listened. So she talked.

She talked a _lot_.

"Chouji, something's wrong," Ino declared as soon as she sat down.

Chouji cocked an eyebrow as he settled into the booth at their favorite café. They always went here on Fridays after school, even if Shikamaru couldn't make it because of student council meetings, a case which did, sadly, occur often.

Ino sometimes felt a tug of longing for the old days in Middle School when the three friends didn't have to worry about homework and tests and ACT's and SAT's and college plans and scholarship ideas and fundraisers and student loans, things that got in the way of their weekly café snacks, but then again she hadn't exactly prepared herself mentally for her senior year of high school, so she figured this was as good as she was going to get.

For now, she had a lot of trouble on her hands.

"Something always seems to be wrong with you recently," Chouji noted cautiously. Ino knew he didn't mean any harm with that sentence, simply because Chouji never meant any harm _ever_, but nonetheless she frowned harshly at him, and he quickly restated; "What is it?"

Ino glanced around their booth. The café was small, but it was a nice place, with a modest waitress named Shiho who served coffee, tea, and various sandwiches and salads. A lot of people chose the café as a good hangout. But everyone currently using other booths and small tables around Ino and Chouji seemed preoccupied with work or conversations, so Ino deemed it a safe atmosphere to bring up her subject.

She turned back to Chouji: "As of today, Chouji, I've been single for over four months."

Chouji blinked expressionlessly back at her. It was obvious he didn't know what to say to that, so he simply mumbled, "…You've been counting?"

"This is not the time for stupid questions!" Ino hissed, pressing her palms into the table top viciously. "This is the longest I've been single since seventh grade!"

"So, you've taken a break from dating. What's the problem?" Chouji asked. He sighed. "I'm hungry, where's Shiho?"

"She's busy with another table right now, _obviously_, but that's not important!" Ino narrowed her eyes. "Chouji, recently guys at school just haven't been interested in me, _why is that_?"

Chouji slowly shrugged his large shoulders. "I dunno," he said dully.

"Help me out here, come on! Dissect your fellow gender, do me a favor!" Ino demanded ferociously. "I'm freaking out here! It's almost the end of the year, and I haven't found _one _decent boyfriend!"

"It isn't that big of a deal," Chouji said, his gaze bluntly unenthusiastic, but his expression brightened up immediately when Shiho stopped by the table.

Ino was just about to snap a furious retort to Chouji's witless remark, but with the waitress there she had to tone it down. Shiho was mildly shy, which Ino liked about her because unlike other girls she didn't get snarky at the wrong moments. But she did have an outrageous crush on Shikamaru, and attempted to flirt with him constantly, which Ino thought was rather pathetic as Shikamaru didn't seem to have a clue of what was going on and often turned away her sad chidings quite harshly, not seeming to understand that she was trying to ease him into finding her attractive. As if Shikamaru could open his eyes far enough to see _anyone _was.

Ino got annoyed with this kind of thing pretty easily, which was why she was actually glad Shikamaru wasn't here today, but she didn't stray into that alley just yet, because Shiho had been pretty nice so far, and she was cute, anyways. But she was still a girl, and if there was one thing Ino knew about women, it was that no matter who they were, they were going to gossip.

So as Chouji ordered a rather large meal, Ino swallowed her anger and sat in isolation, only speaking to turn down Shiho's offer for a salad, as per usual, to replace it with a small green tea.

When Shiho walked away, Chouji watched her walk away. "She's really nice," he commented. "She always knows exactly what we want, she's smart too." He paused. "Isn't she?" Not hearing Ino reply, he glanced at her and contemplated her pout. "What's wrong? You didn't order any food. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, Chouji, I'm not. When I get mad, or worried, I don't feel hungry, in fact I feel _nauseous_."

"Oh. Sorry." Chouji tilted his head to the side. "Is it really bugging you that much? That you haven't been hit on in four months?"

"Yes, it _is_!" Ino cried under her breath as discreetly and passionately as possible. "You have no idea what something like that does to your self-esteem! You couldn't possibly understand how damaged I feel right now!"

Chouji scoffed. "Would you believe me if I said you were wrong?"

Ino huffed. "Actually, no, I wouldn't. I've actually had boyfriends before being thrown to the bottom of the food chain, and no offense, Chouji, but you've never exactly had a shot with anyone before."

Automatically, Chouji's expression turned dark.

Ino blinked in surprise. She hadn't really meant to say what she'd said, let alone seriously. She was pretty much throwing it out lightheartedly, to find more stupid excuses to goad Chouji into pitying her.

But Chouji…Chouji was insulted…

However, he didn't get angry. He didn't get upset. He was actually rather calm, but with an annoyed bite to his voice as he said, "You know, maybe the reason no one wants to go out with you anymore is because you have a reputation for dumping guys too quickly."

It was very quick. Ino stood up, and left the café in less than a minute in a flaming trail of fury. She didn't even care what would become of her green tea.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

"Um, did something happen?" Shikamaru asked uncertainly the next day at lunch.

The cafeteria, reeking with the unappetizing aroma of hand sanitizer and ketchup, glinted in the sunlight, which rebounded against the snow, glittering outside in fluffy piles. Ino looked up at Shikamaru next to her at a table near the large glass windows, and raised a perfect eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, maybe the fact that you haven't stepped in a five-foot radius of Chouji for three days?" he suggested blatantly.

"She's ignoring me because she's mad about something I said last Friday at the café," Chouji explained with a sigh. Ino pretended she couldn't hear him and twirled her bangs between her fingers.

"Shikamaru, do you think I should wear _brown _mascara tomorrow, or _black_?" she asked loudly.

Chouji waved a hand at her for Shikamaru, all the proof he needed. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "Jeez. What could you have said that set her off _this _time?"

"It really wasn't that bad!" Chouji defended himself. "I just said—"

"—So Shikamaru, I got a new pair of fashion tights, but I don't know if I should wear another pair beneath them so my legs will be warm in the snow, or if I shouldn't risk looking like I have fat calves. Your advice?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook her off when she prodded him in the shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, Chouji."

"I won't," Chouji reassured him exasperatedly as Ino hummed obnoxiously over him. "It's not like this is the first time she's done this."

"She's always angry at something," Shikamaru agreed. "It might as well be at you."

Ino pouted.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

"…So what do you think it is?" Ino asked timidly. The next morning, she'd awoken well-rested and feeling slightly rejuvenated, but unfortunately for her, her car wasn't starting.

The first person she'd called was Shikamaru, who insisted he knew nothing about cars, and finally she gave in and called Chouji, who suggested he take a look at her car before school, and even offered her a ride as well, all of which Ino eagerly accepted, claiming it was the perfect way to repay her for his cruel response the other day, which he exasperatedly agreed with.

Of course Chouji probably would have done it anyways. It really was hard to find people that actually volunteered to take time out of their day to help a person out, Ino thought sternly to herself as she stood curiously next to Chouji, who was peering under the hood of her car.

"Hm. Well I've seen something like this before, in Shikamaru's actually," Chouji recalled distractedly as he flicked part of the engine casually. He took a sip of the hot chocolate Ino had made for the two of them and frowned. "It'll take some time, but I'll work on it for you so you don't have to pay so much money and take it to the shop again."

Ino gasped, beaming. "Really? That would be so great, Chouji! Thank you so much!" She gave his arm a hug, and Chouji laughed as he tried not to spill his coffee. Letting go and grinning up at him, she asked, "So what do I have to do to repay _you_? All-you-can-eat barbeque?"

Chouji smirked. "Naw. I'm sick of that. Tell you what, this Friday we'll go to that new sub shop downtown, and I'll have you buy me _whatever_ I want."

Ino giggled, giving his arm a slap. "My wallet's gonna be cleaned out, isn't it?"

"Still less expensive than taking it to the shop," Chouji chuckled with a shrug. "So. Truce?"

Ino gave him a smile. "Truce."

"Come on, I'll drive you to school. We're running a little late."

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

"Shikamaru!"

Ino noticed Shikamaru visibly wincing at the sound of his name being called from her halfway down the hallway in a whiny, high-pitched voice, and she smirked inside; she loved bugging him like this. But for now, she didn't have the time to make fun of him as he turned around to greet her unenthusiastically.

She ran to a stop in front of him, and before she could even catch her breath, she was off:

"Shikamaru, I've been thinking a lot about what Chouji said! You know? Oh, no, I'm being stupid. Well, I'm not being stupid, because I'm never stupid, I mean, not to brag, but I'm pretty smart. I mean, my grades say it all, right? My report card's always perfect. The principal loves me. Back to the point, I made a small mistake, as everyone does, which proves I'm human, which means I'm perfectly dateable in my opinion, but nonetheless, I was wrong in saying that you know, because you couldn't know, because I'm talking about what Chouji said to me last Friday at the café, and you weren't there to hear it, so you couldn't possible know what he said, let alone what I'm talking about right now, unless you really _were_ there, which would mean that you're stalking me, which would be really creepy. But I guess I couldn't blame you, I mean, look at me! Oh, speaking of which, do you _love _my new skirt?"

Shikamaru gaped at her. "Usually I'm_ not_ surprised by the fact that you can say all of that without collapsing, more or less because I'm used to it," he said slowly, "but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you've had more than one energy drink today."

"That would be correct."

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, I get what Chouji was saying!" Ino clutched his arm tightly with her manicured nails. "He said that guys don't want to get with me because I have a history of dumping them too quickly for their immature hearts to bear!"

"_Immature_? Ino, you dump them after thirty minutes." Ino felt her face scrunch up in pain, and Shikamaru recognized the growing panic in her gaze and gulped. "Um, but, you're not _that _bad—"

"—Shikamaru, I've _destroyed_ my reputation!" Ino yelped. Shikamaru cringed at the volume, and Ino placed a hand over her eyes sadly. "I'm worried about my love life, Shikamaru, and you're my friend, you're supposed to _help _me! We only have two months left of our senior year, I won't _ever_ find my true love at this rate!"

"You were planning to?"

"Shikamaru Nara, you shut the fuck up and_ help me_!" Ino demanded furiously, frantic anger boiling in her stomach.

Shikamaru shivered and backed away slightly, attempting and failing to tug his arm out of her hawk-like grasp. "U-Um, okay, okay! Uh…" He scratched his head nervously. "How about…you start looking at people you've never looked at before?"

Ino blinked and let his arm go, which he rubbed anxiously as he took one more step back for good measure. She ignored his pathetic whining from beneath his breath and thought. "Um…People I haven't looked at before…?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Shikamaru watched her. "…people you're _close _to."

"Ew, Shikamaru, are you hitting on me?"

"No! _Shit_, no! Ugh! What would make you ever…_Ugh_!" Shikamaru took even more steps backwards, seeming extremely frightened, a satisfying enough response for Ino who frowned.

"Okay, then who are you talking about?"

Shikamaru calmed himself, but there was still an agitated dip to his voice as he said, "You know, like…people you have a lot in common with…"

"Well I _would_ go lesbian, but _other _peoples' vaginas kinda creep me out."

"Oh please, just kill me," Shikamaru whispered. Ino rolled her eyes, and Shikamaru demanded, "Ino, are you being serious or not? Because I have somewhere to be."

"No, help me!"

"Okay, then _think_, Ino!" he insisted. "Think of people you talk to, but you've never acknowledged before!"

Ino groaned. "Um, um…" She bit her lip. "…That kid Shino? He's really quiet and wears sunglasses all the time. But he helped me once with my Chemistry homework."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're not in love with him."

Ino sighed. "True…Umm…Naruto?"

"I thought you said he was the most annoying kid on the planet."

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"

"…Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Shikamaru moaned aloud. "Damn it…I don't have time for this, Ino. I have to meet Temari."

"No! Shikamaru! Don't leave, please? I need your help! Come on, I deserve it! Remember?_ I_ helped _you_ learn how to make a peanut-butter-and-jelly _sandwich_ in third grade, why can't _you_ repay _me_ for once in your pathetic…Wait, did you say Temari?" Ino gasped. "That pretty girl we met when looking at colleges?"

Shikamaru slung his backpack over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, um…" He coughed. "We kinda have…something planned…"

"Huh. You two have been hanging out a lot recently." Ino looked at him carefully. "What, what are you thinking?"

Shikamaru scowled, face red as he mumbled, "I dunno…"

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything, dumbass!"

Shikamaru blushed unexpectedly and avoided her gaze, muttering, "She just said something the other day, and…it really got to me…"

"…So?"

"Ino, I think…" Shikamaru looked up at her and swallowed nervously. "I think I might be in love with her…"

Ino's mouth fell open.

Shikamaru glowered, blushing. "Well don't look so surprised!"

Oh, but she was. She was flabbergasted. Shikamaru had a possible relationship with a beautiful girl, and she didn't even have one boy going after her? The world was turning upside-down.

"We have a date planned tonight…" Shikamaru continued, scowling at his shoes. "We've already been on three, so I was gonna tell her tonight…"

Ino felt her lips curl into a smile. "I'm really happy for you," she told Shikamaru sincerely. And she meant it.

Shikamaru looked at her and returned the smile sheepishly. "Yeah, whatever." He laughed a bit and watched the snow swirling around outside the window. "You really are naïve, but sooner or later I'll be able to say the same thing for you."

"Heh. Yeah. When the right guy comes along," Ino mourned.

"You already found him," Shikamaru said blatantly.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Huh?"

Shikamaru groaned aloud, pinching his nose. "Oh, come on," he muttered. "Ino, you still can't see it? After everything he's done for you?"

"Shikamaru, I…I don't know what you're—"

"—Stop bullshiting me!" Shikamaru snapped. "Ino, you're in love with Chouji!"

Ino gasped. The force of his words was like cold water splashing over her body.

Shikamaru stared at her, bewildered. "And it's _obvious_," he insisted, "that Chouji loves you too!"

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

How had she never thought about this before?

It was all piling up sky-high in her head. The back of her mind, the front of her mind, the middle of her mind, every inch of her subconscious, imagination and superego were filled to the brim with him.

It was the warmth, and comfort. The familiarity, and kindness. This was something everyone had inside of them, but most hid away. These were things everyone wanted in life, but denied looking for.

But Ino was looking for it. She didn't care what anyone thought, because she would get it. She'd get all of it. She'd feel it. Love. It was _going _to be hers. She'd been looking all her life…

Had she found it?

Chouji. He was it. He was warm, comfortable, familiar, kind. He was sweet, and never afraid to show the world who he really was. He was the perfect friend. So reliable. So wonderful.

Ino curled around herself as she lay bathed in the moonlight on her bed. It was three thirty in the morning and she hadn't even closed her eyes yet. She felt numb. Her heart was racing. Her fists curled in her pillow as she ground her teeth together, thinking furiously, as the decision came to her.

And as soon as she realized it, she relaxed. She fell into the pillow, let out a happy, exhausted laugh, felt a tiny tear escape her eyes as she stuffed her face into the sheets and hugged herself, wrapped up in the best bliss she'd ever felt.

"I love him," she gasped to herself ecstatically. "I'm in love with Chouji."

It was the most honest thing she'd said all day. Biting on her fingers to keep herself from the incredible urge to squeal like a pig, she narrowed her eyes, because being her, she couldn't be anything but determined at the moment.

There were only two more months left in the year. She had to act now.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

And so the next morning, when she climbed into Chouji's car as he waited to drive her to school, it wasn't unintentional that she was dressed and primped prettier than she usually was.

Chouji looked her over as she got in, and noticing this Ino smirked to herself, but diverted her eyes, settling into her seat. She wanted him to know eventually that she'd only dressed up for him, but she knew she shouldn't make it too obvious.

"Morning," she sang cheerfully as he started the car and she slung the seatbelt over her waist.

"Morning," he returned, sounding a little groggy. For some reason, even though she'd heard this tired response from him before, he sounded adorable.

She turned to him and gave him the best smile she could muster. "How are you?"

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, good…" He gave a small chuckle and turned back to the windshield. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am," Ino agreed happily. She felt like a little kid opening a present. "What, you're not?"

Chouji shrugged. "I'm a little preoccupied."

"About what?"

He spared her another glance. "Nothing bad…What about you, did something good happen last night?"

Ino grinned. "Actually, yes. But you first, what are you thinking about?"

Chouji shook his head, laughing again as he pulled up at a red light. "Okay, what's up with you? Usually it's all about you, now you want to know what _I'm_ thinking about?"

Ino realized the truth in these words and puckered her lips thoughtfully. Well. This certainly was a good way to show Chouji she cared. "I just…" she chose her words carefully, "I want to know more about you, I guess…"

"What's brought this about though?" Chouji looked her over. "Did someone ask you out?"

Ino stared at him carefully. She couldn't read Chouji's mind as easily as she could most men, so figuring out how to slip the message in through his skull was difficult. "No. Not that I know of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A bubbliness rose in Ino's chest. She realized the perfect way to get it through to him. "Well, why don't I tell you this Friday? Except instead of the sub shop, let's make it a nice place, for a change…You know, something fancy…"

"Hm? This Friday? Oh, that's right." Chouji rubbed his neck as the light turned green and he turned the corner into the school's parking lot. "We'll have to reschedule that…I have something else planned for Friday now."

Ino bit back the irritation as she asked patiently, "Why? What do you have planned?"

Chouji avoided her eyes as he admitted, pulling into a spot and parking:

"I have a date."

It felt like her heart had turned to stone and dropped into the bottom of her stomach. A strange, aching numbness spread across Ino's shoulders and down her back as she whispered, "…With who…?"

"That waitress, Shiho…"

It was all still registering in the back of Ino's mind, but she knew she had to keep talking, so she asked faintly, "I thought…she liked Shikamaru…?"

"Well I'm guessing anyone would give up on someone like him if he failed to pay attention to her, at all," Chouji said with a laugh. "Besides, she's…kind of cute. I figured, why not? She's nice, and we're both free…"

His voice faded as Ino began to let her guard down. She was fisting her hands in the straps of her backpack, not looking at anything but her knuckles. "Ino…?" Chouji asked quietly.

"Oh shut up, you…you fat idiot…" she hissed, and with that she jumped out of the car, slammed the door as hard as she could behind him, and marched off into the school.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

Ino knew she was a drama queen. She got excited, angry or upset over the smallest thing. But she was _not_ a crybaby, certainly not as much as Shikamaru was.

So she had to accept the fact that this was the worst day of her life. Because on her way home from school, walking through the snow, taking a shortcut through the park and trudging through mounds of mud and ice, she found herself collapsing onto a bench, and sobbing into her hands.

She had never felt so alone in her life.

"Ino? Are you okay…?"

Ino gasped and turned to look up at Chouji. He sat next to her on the bench, seeming very concerned. She felt her chest tighten. It was him. The one person she wanted to see the most. Always there for her. Always taking care of her. Always. She felt her lips fall open, tears drip down her cold face and into her thick woolen scarf. Why was he here?"

"I saw you on my way home, thought you might want a ride…" he said slowly. He gave her a cautious look. "Is this the same thing that got to you this morning? What is it, what's wrong?"

That was it. She'd had it with this idiot. She got to her feet, wiping her tears away furiously. "I have something to tell you," she snapped as he sat on the bench, watching her, confused. "I don't care if you're dating another girl now. I don't care what anyone thinks or says or does, because I have nothing to lose…"

And as soon as she said that, a sort of chilly feeling wrapped itself around her chest, like a frozen hand was grabbing her heart. She opened her mouth, trying her hardest to say it, but…she couldn't…

"I…I-I…"

She just couldn't say it…She couldn't bring herself to say she loved him…

Chouji stared at her for a while, eyes clouded over with something Ino could not recognize. Finally, as she continued to fail to confess to him, he got to his feet and sighed. "I can't believe you," he said softly. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Frozen lips bumping against each other clumsily, she mumbled, "Wh-What?"

But he was walking away. Why? He was _leaving _her? What _was _this? He turned over his shoulder and said, a sad look on his face, "Just for further advice along the line; You shouldn't ever say you have nothing to lose. You'll always be wrong."

And with that, he walked away. Ino stared after him, feeling a sickening vapor lift in her gut. "Ch…Chouji, come back…" she gasped. She blinked back a tear and yelled, voice echoing off the ice, "Wait! Come back!"

But he wouldn't. A sob worked its way up her throat as she whispered, "Please come back…" By now, the snow was blocking her vision, and his retreating back was fading into the whiteness of the fog. "Don't leave me," she whimpered, tears dropping off of her face like rain, and finally she bent over and wept into her hands.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

Friday morning was considerably warmer. As Ino was walking to school, she was miserable and sad. But it was in her nature to notice this. She always carried on. That was how she lived her life.

The snow was melting, at last. The weather was ridiculous, but she had to admit, the sight of flowers peeking their heads through the ice bravely was encouraging. Spring was on its way. And it would be well worth the wait.

A butterfly floated past on a chilly breeze. Ino gazed at it, watched as it circled down to land on a weak bud, poking its head up between two miniature piles of snow. It was beautiful, she thought, one of the most beautiful sights she'd seen all year. It reminded her of Chouji…

She heaved a sigh. Oh, he was ruining her life.

But she smiled. For the first time in a long time, she smiled for real. No. She wouldn't let him ruin her life. Because she was Ino Yamanaka. She was beautiful, smart, kind. _She _was the woman _everyone_ wanted, and _she _would win Chouji's heart.

Because Ino Yamanaka always wins.

_stressed is just desserts spelled backwards ~_

Chouji had to admit; he was actually having a good time with Shiho.

He'd taken her to a museum for the date, because they'd both discussed that they were interested in art. She was exactly as he'd predicted, much more than he could say for Ino. She was sweet, always asking about him instead of her. And the best part of it, she was as patient as a saint. She had no temper, it seemed, and Chouji didn't have to worry about what he was saying to her at all times.

Everything Ino wasn't…

Chouji asked himself, as the two stood leaning against a balcony to observe a statue, why he kept thinking about Ino on his date with Shiho. He'd thought he was finished with her, thought after that moment in the snow, when he really believed he was more upset with her than he'd ever been, he'd thought that had been it.

But it wasn't. It really wasn't…

And then, out of nowhere, she arrived.

Chouji could have sworn she was a ghost. He didn't notice her walking up 'till he heard the sound of her heels clacking on the marble floor, and he turned over his shoulder to see her rounding the corner. And she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Chouji felt his mouth open against his will. Ino was in black heels and a sleek violet dress that showed off her absolutely perfect figure. Her hair was down and curled, and her eyes were decorated pleasantly with light shades of eye-shadow and mascara.

Chouji's mind went foggy. He'd never seen anything so lovely. "Beautiful…" he whispered, forgetting for a moment where he even was.

"Oh, yes, it is," Shiho said from his side, and he blinked and noticed she was still looking at the statue. "Very well-constructed…" She turned to look at him, and her eyes caught Ino. She blinked and faced the blonde, who came to a stop in front of them.

Ino completely ignored Shiho, and stared at Chouji with a burning gaze that very nearly scorched him. "I need to talk to you," she said confidently.

"What…?" Chouji asked, his eyes still trying to tear themselves from her body. "I-Ino…What the hell are you doing here…?"

"I need to talk to you," she repeated firmly.

Chouji coughed, trying to get his bearings. "…No. I'm on a date, it can wait 'till later, can't it?"

"No, it can't," she retorted immediately. "I need to talk to you _now_."

Chouji glowered. Here she went again. Acting like a child. Except…for some reason, she was like such a woman…No, he was _not _going to bend to her level. "Well I'm not leaving Shiho," he said stiffly. The girl next to him just seemed bewildered.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll tell you in front of her."

Chouji blinked in surprise. This wasn't like her. But before he could say anything, she'd grabbed his hand, and all thought processes paused. Her hand…it was so small compared to his. He wanted to hold it, to encase it, protect it, warm it…Because she was oh-so-cold, and he just wanted to keep her happy…

"Chouji, it's time we both grew up," Ino said calmly. Her eyes never left his as she said, "I'm in love with you." Chouji felt his chest tighten as she continued, her voice enchanting, "And I know you love me too." Her gaze softened, and her fingers tightened around his. "And I don't see a reason to hide that," she murmured.

Chouji couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He was stunned, temporarily paralyzed. It felt like magic. It felt like he wasn't even awake. He had to be dreaming.

He noticed vaguely that Shiho wasn't saying a word. If it had been Ino in Shiho's shoes, she would have defended herself, spoken up. She'd be just like Ino, and that was why he loved her…

Barely aware of the fact that his lips were moving, he said weakly to Shiho, "I need to talk to Ino alone…"

Shiho just looked embarrassed, and unable to move, so Chouji grabbed Ino's wrist, and whisked her away down the stairs. She ran to keep up with him as he hurried her down into the lobby and outside into the courtyard. Stone angels posed around them as the door swung shut behind them, and Chouji twirled Ino to a stop in the middle of the snow and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Ino looked a little uncertain now, a nervous look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"—Why are you _dressed_ like that?" Chouji added, giving her a blushing once-over.

"I had to, okay?" Chouji paused and looked at her face. He was still holding her hand as she whispered, "I just had to," staring into his eyes. A small tear sat on her cheek. "No more, okay?" she pleaded, a sob in the back of her throat. "No more bullshit. No more hiding. Chouji, I don't only want you, okay, I need you. You're the only person in my life that's ever—"

He'd had enough. She was too beautiful. Just too beautiful. He interrupted her with his lips, pressing them to hers. She stayed frozen, though, apparently too scared to believe this was happening, so he pulled back quickly to stare at her.

"Agreed," he murmured breathily at last. "No more."

A few tears spilled, but Ino smiled and wiped them away, her entire body relaxing despite the chill.

"I'm sorry if I cause you any pain…" Chouji said softly as she hugged her arms to herself.

She looked up at him, searching his gaze. "I caused you more," she acknowledged sadly.

Chouji shrugged. "I waited a long time," he admitted, "But I can't say it wasn't worth it…" He let go of her hand and placed his hands on her upper arms, pulling her a little closer as he said softly, "I love you."

Ino blushed and punched him gently in the shoulder. "Idiot." He laughed, and so did she. "So…What are you gonna do with Shiho?" she asked casually.

Chouji ran a hand through his hair, exhaling nervously. "Uh, I guess I'll have to tell her the date's off. I mean, she's cute and all, but it…won't work."

Ino glared at him. "Because you're in love with me," she reminded him snappily.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we already assessed that."

"No, it's never assessed," Ino disagreed. "Not really." He watched her as she declared, "We're just gonna have to keep confirming it, Chouji. I don't want this to get old."

Chouji felt a gentle smirk come to his face. He lifted a hand to her hair, and pulled her bangs back from her eyes. "It'll never get old," he murmured. "Trust me."

Her cheeks turned pink, but she nodded almost professionally. "Good…" She fidgeted with her fingers. "So what else are you doing today?"

"I dunno..." He chuckled. "I _am_ free the rest of the afternoon, and technically, if I still want to reserve it as a date, I could always just find, oh, some random pretty girl…"

Ino laughed sweetly. "Oh. Well I suppose you and that pretty girl of yours could just go downtown, to see the lights. Then dinner, there may be a reservation already planned out for the two of you, but of course I wouldn't know. Oh, and Shikamaru _has _been nagging a certain pretty girl about taking him shopping so he can pick out something sweet for that Temari, he won't shut up about her. So a trip to the mall…Oh, but this is all last minute arrangements, nothing special."

"Oh, yeah, just totally convenient. Now it's just a matter of finding a pretty girl."

"Hm. Good luck with that."

"Well, you seem to be dressed for the occasion already, I guess it's the best I'm going to get for now."

"Oh, I never expected this. Yes, I suppose I'll just have to accept."

Chouji tilted his head to the side, grinning down at her. She looked back up at him expectantly, so he said gently, "You look beautiful, Ino."

Ino smiled, and said confidently, "You too, Chouji."

_~ though ice and snow are bitterly cold,_  
_the spring will be well worth the test._  
_the flower's nectar will always grow old,_  
'_till the butterfly finds a taste it loves best ~_

Dessert Oasis © Mara, 2011


End file.
